


In His Lap + Ride of Your Life

by Cloudy_Serendipity



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Bucky is Bae, F/M, Hot stranger, Instant Attraction, Post-Break Up, Reader Insert, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex, Smut, plus size reader, theme park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudy_Serendipity/pseuds/Cloudy_Serendipity
Summary: Getting paired on an amusement park ride that requires even numbered riders.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 173
Collections: Cloudy's Horniest Book Club Drunk Drabbles & Challenges





	1. In His Lap

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @the-ss-horniest-book-club Drunk Drabble prompt by anon...  
> I am so sorry that I don’t seem to be able to grasp the concept of a drabble. I literally started writing and ended up with 1.3k oopsy!  
> There will probably be a smutty follow-on from this but this one is more soft and fluffy. Link to follow-on smut piece at the bottom. There is... it's chapter 2 XD  
> Warnings: plus size reader, mentions of a break-up, theme park ride related adrenaline, hints of horniness and mutual attraction, Bucky is the proactive type ;)

Alternate Universe; a new theme park you’d been itching to go to with your boyfriend Rob had opened a few months ago. Themed around space, physics and quantum mechanics, it was right up your street. In fact, you just about had a nerdgasm when you managed to get tickets, one for you, Rob and your two best friends (Zara and Rachel). You had booked the weekend off work, Rob planned to drive and you were going to stay in a hotel nearby to get best use out of your weekend passes. And even when Rachel dropped out, you were beyond excited!

Only, You and Rob weren’t together now and you and Zara weren’t friends anymore, and yes the two cases were related. _Cheating scum and back-stabbing snakes belonged together_ , you thought bitterly. But that hadn’t stopped you from going and you were determined to enjoy this trip even if you were alone, after all, Alternate Universe was on your bucket list.

You spent the whole morning following your carefully constructed plan of how to get around as many rides as possible and you’d had an amazing time despite feeling a little self-conscious squeezing into the seats on some of the rides and not collecting many memorabilia photo’s because, well, it was just you. You visited rides called Quarks, Entropy, The Black Hole, Terminal Velocity, Newton’s Cradle and were queuing for The Photon.

The warnings for this ride were off the charts, more strict than normal on account of the fact that the carriages of this rollercoaster freely orbited the track on a circular rail. You were both nervous and excited.

You swallowed dryly when you reached the front of the queue and you were told that you could only ride in pairs. Everyone around you were in even numbers and a call was put out for any solo riders to step forward. Your palms grew sweaty and your heart raced. Already embarrassed by the attention you were drawing, you hoped people weren’t looking at you thinking you were too large for this ride.

Finally there was a murmur, someone from the back was being escorted through the throngs of people to the front, a tall man in dark jeans and a red Henley, with long-ish hair and shoulders broad enough to make even you look petite. You did a double-take – he was stunning with sharp blue eyes and a strong jaw covered in soft-looking stubble.

The seat was a cushioned bench where riders would sit with their feet on either side, one in the back and one in front.

“You wanna take the front? I’m a bit,” you gestured to your plumpness, “round.”

“I’ll take the back.” The man’s eyes twinkled as he stepped in ahead of you and, once seated, offered his hand to help you inside. “I’d hate to squash you.” His breath puffed against your ear sending a tingle down your spine.

“I’ll try to sit forward.” You reassured him, worried you’d break his ribs if you put too much weight on him.

When the safety bars were pushed into place you were slammed back against his chest with a squeal and he laughed.

“Sorry.” You whimpered.

“Hey,” he squeezed your shoulder gently, “just relax. I’m good back here. You just enjoy yourself.”

You didn’t know what to say so you nodded and tried not to lean on him too much while you waited for the other carriages to be loaded.

“I’m Bucky, by the way,” he said softly.

“Y/n.” You glance over your shoulder to see his lips pull up at one side in a devastatingly cute smile. Your mouth went dry and you tried to control your breathing. You did not just instantly develop a crush on a complete stranger.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He reached to shake your hand. “So, if you don’t mind me asking, what’s a sweet lady like you doing here all on her own?” You didn’t mind as much as you thought you would, so you told him your story, earning a curse from him and a promise of broken legs for your ex.

The mechanical lock on the bars pushed the padded brace harder against your chest, squashing you back further against the solid wall of man behind you. You groaned at the feel of his thighs on either side of your hips and his body heat penetrating through your t-shirt.

You squeaked when the ride kicked in, the ratchet picking up the contact and pulling your carriage forward with a jolt.

“You ok there, sweetheart?” Bucky seemed genuinely concerned.

You nodded silently, not trusting your voice right then. When the carriage reached the top the carriage would be in free motion, it would swing upside down and all sorts as it followed the tracks at high speed. You began to shake, adrenaline flooding your system.

“Hey,” Bucky soothed, resting a hand on your shoulder to lean you back the few inches that remained between you, “I got you, just relax, ok?”

You did as he asked and laid back against him, not worrying about crushing him, enjoying the feel of him at your back. You might have sighed when the carriage neared the top of the incline, the view was spectacular.

“So beautiful.” You sighed.

“Tell me about it,” he chuckled, “and the view ain’t half bad either.”

For a split second you forgot where you were, the perilous drop in front of you loomed and as the feeling of free-fall kicked in you gasped and tried to back up.

The sound of Bucky’s moan was lost under the gasps and giggles you made as the ride whipped you around and spun you upside down. Bucky’s hands were on your hips encouraging you to lean with him to spin the carriage upside down at every opportunity. Your shrieks and laughter spurring him on.

Three minutes and fifty seconds of pure joy and excitement later the carriage air-braked, sending you forward into the restraints but Bucky held himself back so as not to crush you.

“That was so much fun! I really wanna do that again!” You laughed, looking back over your shoulder to see a strange look on his face. You worried maybe you’d hurt him. “Sorry if I hurt you.”

“You didn’t hurt me, sweetheart,” Bucky said, giving your hip a squeeze, “but I’m feelin’ some kind of way and I’m tryin’ to be a gentleman about it.” He shifted his hips away from your lower back slightly.

Your mouth flapped awkwardly and you didn’t know what to say.

The bars suddenly released themselves and you jumped to your feet trying not to meet his gaze, which was intently fixed on you. You had one foot out of the carriage when he reached for your hand.

“Before you go and I never see you again, I gotto ask,” Bucky locked eyes with you and your heart jumped a mile, “I know we just met but I’d really like it if you’d have lunch with me.”

“Why would you want…”

“Sweetheart,” he stood and offered you his elbow in a gentlemanly gesture that was so far removed from what you were used to that you couldn’t help but accept. “Trust me when I say that I want to, ok?”

“Ok,” you agreed with a firm nod, “but I have my day all mapped out and for lunch I was gonna go to Schrodinger’s cat café.” You bit your lip nervously as if it was a cringy thing he’d never agree to.

“Deal,” Bucky’s grin faded to hunger as he watched your mouth, “you really somethin’ else, you know that right?”

You simpered as he led you away.

“I can’t believe you literally fell right into my lap.”


	2. Ride of Your Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get bold. Yeah girl! Go get it!

These last 2 days with Bucky had been amazing and Alternate Universe theme park had been a blast. Riding rollercoasters, eating hot dogs, laughing, flirting… that first kiss!

You knew there was a chance you’d never see him again once you both left for your homes on opposite sides of Washington and you didn’t want to regret not taking the plunge with him. So you were bold.

“You’re killing me here, sweetheart.” Bucky said against your lips as you ground your clothed pussy against the solid bulge in his jeans.

“Yeah?” You ground down harder, sure the gusset of your panties was already soaked through and messing his straining denim. “You got something you wanna do about it?”

Bold and brazen, you felt empowered. You could see how you affected him and it gave you boundless confidence.

“I really do,” he smirked, sliding his hands up under your skirt and hooking his fingers into the damp fabric, “but I wanna see where you’re going with this.”

Your lips were red and plump from kissing and Bucky thought you were even more beautiful looking flushed and lusty, confidently going for what you wanted. Two days, that’s all it had taken for you blossom into this goddess who revelled in his adoration of your curves and didn’t shy away from taking charge.

“All this rollercoaster riding got me in the mood for something a little bit naughty.” You moaned as you ground yourself on a particularly firm ridge on his crotch.

“That so?” Bucky grinned, thrusting up and making you gasp. He’d loved the noises you made ever since that first time on The Photon.

Suddenly you were up and stepping out of your clothes. Completely naked before him, you had a moment of doubt, watching his reaction for any signs of displeasure.

He had his jeans around his knees in seconds and pulled you back down to straddle him again, kissing your neck, chest and breasts with gusto.

“Jesus, y/n,” he groaned lasciviously as you ground yourself on him again, nothing between you now but the slick from your cunt, “you trying to make me come like a horny virgin?”

“What’s the matter?” You chuckled, nipping the skin of his neck with your teeth, “Can’t handle a little tease?”

“That’s it!” He lifted you enough to position the throbbing tip of his cock right at your entrance. “You can dish it out but I bet you can’t take it.” He looked at you in askance, seeking permission which you gave with a slow nod before he pushed you down onto him painfully slow.

“Oh, Bucky!” Your gasp revved his engine and he twitched inside you.

“Hold on to your hat, sweetheart,” he squeezed the plump flesh of your hips, “I’m about to give you the ride of your life.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3 I hope you enjoyed the ride ;)
> 
> Feel free to let me know what you think with comments or kudos, or you can pop over to [My Tumbr @crushedbyhyperbole](https://crushedbyhyperbole.tumblr.com) and say hi.
> 
> Peace and love <3 stay safe!


End file.
